Iniciativa 424
by Goldman200
Summary: Las Santas, un inestable equipo de peligrosas asesinas que deberá labrarse un nombre en el mundo del crimen organizado. Bajo la supervisión de Benjamin Travis iniciarán un dificultoso camino de sangre y balas, hasta llegar a cruzarse con el implacable Agente 47. ¿Qué pasaría si la situación en el Waikiki Inn tuviese un resultado diferente?


**Orígenes**

La Iniciativa 424 fue ideada por Benjamin Travis durante el año 2006. El nombre en código sería primero "Las Monjas", y luego se cambiaría a "Las Santas". El proyecto se trataba de un grupo de asesinas para trabajos sucios que consistirían en intervenir en zonas de conflicto armado para extracciones o ejecuciones. Tras un primer reclutamiento se determinó que la líder del grupo sería Lasandra Dixon.

El reclutamiento de más agentes se terminó el 2 de Mayo del año 2007. A partir de entonces las seleccionadas fueron entrenadas en uso y manejo de armamento de diversa clase, en técnicas de tortura y extracción de información, demoliciones, bioquímica e infiltración.

La Iniciativa recibió permiso para actuar en Julio de 2007. Sus primeros trabajos alrededor del globo fueron un éxito total, y los superiores de la ICA comenzaron a evaluar la posibilidad de otorgarles mejores contratos en un futuro próximo.

* * *

Las Santas habían demostrado tener un gran potencial. Benjamin Travis estaba satisfecho con los resultados alcanzados, y esperaba poder enviar al nuevo escuadrón de ejecuciones a cumplir encargos de clientes más prestigiosos.

Bajo el liderazgo de Lasandra Dixon, Las Santas participaron con éxito en numerosos trabajos de intervención directa en África y Asia. Sus atuendos les confirieron un inmediato aura de leyenda, en conjunto con su brutalidad.

Por varios rincones del mundo comenzaron a circular rumores de un grupo de asesinas profesionales vestidas como monjas de aspecto inofensivo y poco llamativo, hasta que se quitaban los hábitos, desenfundaban sus armas y convertían el lugar en un baño de sangre. Se referían a ellas como "Ángeles de la Muerte".

Había pasado un año desde que la Iniciativa 424 se puso en actividad. Hubo pocos detractores, casi todos elogiaron los resultados y la mesa directiva concedió permisos para contratos más importantes.

Fue así que en Septiembre de 2008, Benjamin Travis recibió una nota con detalles para un doble asesinato en Madrid, España.

Travis era un hombre corpulento, con un espeso bigote negro y cabello corto del mismo color. Tenía una mirada fría e intimidante que reflejaba su larga experiencia en el campo militar. Ese día vestía un traje verde opaco y, como siempre, estaba fumando en el puente de mando del Centro de Comando Móvil. Su asistente, Jade Nguyen, se acercó con una carpeta en sus manos.

—¿Señor? ¿Cuáles son las órdenes para hoy?

—Tenemos esto. —se acercó a una computadora e hizo aparecer en pantalla el informe de un nuevo contrato.

—Lorenzo Mendo... —leyó Jade en voz alta y se interrumpió para mirar a su jefe—. ¿De verdad lo quieren muerto?

Lorenzo Mendo era un hombre oriundo de Almería, jefe de una célula anarco-terrorista y con importantes conexiones a extremistas de todo el mundo. El misterioso cliente que ordenaba su eliminación había descubierto que Lorenzo estaría regresando a España brevemente por los próximos días. Dado que su ubicación en otros países era desconocida, tener la chance de eliminarlo en España no podía dejarse pasar.

El informe aclaraba que Lorenzo Mendo estaría hospedándose en el hotel Palacio de Tepa bajo un nombre falso. Probablemente pasaría unos días allí antes de reunirse con su contacto.

Dicho contacto también estaba marcado para eliminación. Se trataba de Carlos De los Herreros, nada más y nada menos que el lugarteniente de Mendo. La ubicación de Carlos salía señalada en un edificio sin identificar entre las calles Santiago y Espejo.

La muerte de ambos significaría la desarticulación de su célula terrorista, y para ello el cliente ofrecía una elevada suma de dinero. En el informe se adjuntaban mapas y fotografías de los objetivos y algunos guardaespaldas conocidos.

—Habrá molestado a alguien. En fin, eso no nos incumbe. —Travis se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo apagó sobre el escritorio.

—Por supuesto. —Jade volvió a mirar la pantalla—. ¿A quién le transferimos esto? ¿Al Agente 47?

Travis negó con la cabeza y se dio vuelta con una expresión de reproche.

—El Agente 47 está ocupado en estos momentos, y sabes que maneja su propia agenda.

—Sí, señor...

—Yo estaba pensando más bien en... —hizo una pausa mientras se rascaba la barbilla, y luego como si hubiese tenido una idea brillante agregó— ... Las Santas.

Jade frunció el ceño al oír eso. Las Santas habían tenido un buen año, pero en el campo de las intervenciones militares y las ejecuciones ruidosas. El caso de Madrid parecía algo mucho más delicado. Algo como para un agente solitario en lugar de un escuadrón de exterminio. O al menos así lo veía Jade.

—Deben estar en la base de Copenhague, ya tuvieron bastante tiempo libre. —continuó Travis dirigiéndose a un operador.

El puente de mando estaba repleto de computadoras, sistemas de rastreo y monitores de vigilancia. Allí trabajaban muchos operadores que coordinaban acciones entre diversas células de la ICA, los cuarteles y las bases. Por allí a veces pasaban también contratos que se enviaban a los Controladores y ellos luego se ponían en contacto con los agentes.

Pero como Travis era el Controlador de Las Santas no necesitaba intermediar con nadie. Simplemente tenía que hacer llegar la orden formal para que las cosas se pusieran en marcha, y además de esto tenía incluso una línea directa con Lasandra Dixon para mantenerse informado.

Travis llegó hasta el operador más cercano y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Envía el Contrato Mendo a la base de Copenhague y diles que es para Las Santas. Que Dixon se ponga en contacto conmigo en cuanto vea los informes.

—Sí, señor.

El operador cargó toda la información en la red de la ICA y la envió a Copenhague. Tendrían respuesta en un par de horas.

* * *

La base de Copenhague era un complejo ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad, oculto tras la tapadera de ser una sucursal farmacéutica. Lo que la gente veía era un gran edificio blanco con oficinas, una zona de carga y un par de almacenes. De todo eso las oficinas comerciales eran las únicas que lidiaban con atención pública, casi todas las demás eran utilizadas por la ICA.

En los almacenes se ocultaban vehículos de la Agencia y contenedores de armas que pasaban por la zona de carga. Y en lo profundo de los subsuelos se encontraban los sectores de entrenamiento y práctica, la sala de informes, las barracas y un salón de distensión donde los agentes y operadores solían quemar sus horas libres.

Lasandra Dixon se encontraba en el salón de ocio echada en un sofá, leyendo la biblia y fumando un habano cuya ceniza dejaba caer en un cenicero que tenía a su lado.

El resto de la habitación tenía otro sofá frente a un televisor, una mesa con varias sillas, una biblioteca, y hacia el fondo se ubicaba un refrigerador al lado de una larga encimera. Lasandra era una mujer de treinta y cinco años, ex policía de Oakland. Por sus aptitudes la habían considerado para un puesto en el FBI, pero la oferta de la ICA fue más tentadora. Evaluaron su inteligencia y su capacidad de liderazgo como ejes fundamentales para convertirla en capitana de Las Santas, puesto al que llegó sin dificultades, y ratificó su posición durante las misiones entre 2007 y 2008.

Aquel día llevaba una camisa azul suelta, vaqueros a juego y borcegos negros. Se la veía absorta en su lectura, aunque de vez en cuando alzaba la vista para comprobar quién más estaba en el salón.

Jugando al solitario con unos naipes sobre la mesa se encontraba Jaqueline Moorhead, rubia y de figura atlética. Tenía una camiseta negra, pantalones cargo de camuflaje urbano y borcegos militares. Era la más obediente del grupo, siempre acataba las órdenes de Dixon sin discutir.

Había recibido una educación de privilegio durante su infancia y adolescencia, y luego se convirtió en atleta profesional. Pero siempre arrastró problemas de comportamiento que fueron volviéndose cada vez más graves, llegando a estallidos de violencia incontrolables. Fue gracias a sus capacidades físicas y su destacable talento en el tiro al blanco que la ICA se fijó en ella. Una vez que la integraron al programa la convirtieron en una excelente tiradora, y una implacable torturadora que disfrutaba tener control y dominio sobre otras personas cuando le daban su espacio. Pero en relación al resto del grupo era más bien silenciosa, prefería escuchar antes que hablar.

Recostada en el otro sillón estaba Boo, la más enigmática de todas. Apenas sabían algo de su pasado, salvo que se había dedicado a la prostitución, pero poco más. Por alguna razón Travis la quiso en el programa, y ella probó ser una decisión acertada. Se desempeñó muy bien en el campo de acción, mantenía buenas relaciones con sus compañeras y el personal de la ICA, nunca daba problemas. Era blanca, casi pálida, y tenía cabello negro. Se consideraba a sí misma muy hermosa, era algo que solía remarcar cada tanto.

A su vez, Dixon sabía que en esos momentos las hermanas Radoncic estaban en el campo de tiro. Se llamaban Agnija y Dijana, eran gemelas de origen serbio. Sus padres habían muerto durante la Guerra de los Balcanes, por lo que ellas se vieron involucradas en grupos guerrilleros y paramilitares durante su juventud. Se destacaron lo suficiente como para que la ICA les acerque una oferta que aceptaron sin dudarlo.

Ambas eran muy confidentes entre sí y algo cerradas, pero se llevaban bien con el resto del grupo. Las dos tenían cabello castaño y eran idénticas a excepción de sus ojos, Agnija tenía ojos marrones muy oscuros, y Dijana ojos azules bien claros. Las diferencias también estaban en sus formas de ser. Agnija era más aplicada, tenía mayor predisposición a respetar el protocolo; mientras que Dijana tenía una actitud más desenfrenada y la peligrosa costumbre de usar armas a dos manos, avanzando sobre el enemigo como si no hubiese un mañana. Esto hacía que Agnija se sintiera responsable por Dijana, y se ponía en posición de querer cuidar de ella, lo que les provocaba algún que otro choque.

Justo cuando alzaba la vista de la biblia una vez más vio entrar a Jennifer Paxton y Heather McCarthy. Las dos llevaban ropas deportivas, tenían vendas en las manos y estaban cubiertas de sudor. Pasaron directo hasta el refrigerador del que sacaron botellas de agua y se quedaron en el sector de las encimeras.

Jennifer Paxton era la menor de todo el grupo. Una chica rubia, de contextura atlética y con una notable cicatriz en el lado derecho de su rostro, a la altura de la boca. Toda su vida se la había pasado en peleas callejeras, de un crimen a otro, entrando y saliendo de prisión. En algunos círculos del bajo mundo se la conocía por haber apaleado a un montón de gente, y casi terminaba entrando en el circuito de la lucha ilegal por apuestas pero la oferta de la ICA llegó primero. Una vez integrada se explotaron sus capacidades, llegando a convertirse en la mejor luchadora de su grupo. Tenía un temperamento inestable y era muy impulsiva, pero lo que la ICA valoraba eran los resultados.

Por su parte, Heather McCarthy provenía de un pasado de fuerte violencia doméstica con posterior alojamiento en la Prisión para Mujeres de Folsom donde se volvió una ávida peleadora que le impidió acceder a los beneficios del buen comportamiento.

La ICA presionó para que le concedieran libertad condicional y la reclutaron. Cuando se formó el grupo, Heather compatibilizó bastante con Jennifer. Se entendieron a los puñetazos, pero así fue como construyeron una suerte de relación de compañerismo. Los informes psicológicos de la ICA arrojaron que Heather presentaba algunos rasgos de psicopatía.

Definitivamente el grupo era una bomba de tiempo, pero funcionaba bien. Mientras seguían en sus actividades, un operario llegó al salón y pidió hablar con Lasandra. La aludida dejó la biblia en el sofá y se levantó, fue hasta el empleado de la ICA y salieron al pasillo.

—¿Trabajo? —preguntó Dixon con curiosidad.

—Así es. El señor Travis envió un informe especialmente asignado para usted y su equipo.

—Bien, empezaba a pensar que se había olvidado de nosotras. —comentó ella de forma irónica.

Siguieron su camino hasta la sala de informes. Se trataba de un cuarto amplio con varios monitores y empleados trabajando en aparatos de comunicaciones. El operario guió a Lasandra hasta uno de los monitores y los detalles del contrato comenzaron a aparecer.

Vio los nombres y rostros de Lorenzo Mendo y Carlos De los Herreros, miembros importantes de una célula anarco-terrorista. Figuraban detalles de sus posibles ubicaciones, niveles de seguridad y algunos puntos adicionales sobre el comportamiento de los objetivos. Por lo visto Carlos era un sujeto paranoico que podría alertarse ante la mínima sospecha de que algo va mal. Eso dificultaría la misión ya que el sujeto de por sí tenía razones para estar paranoico con la Interpol y la Guardia Civil respirándole en la nuca.

Los dos objetivos eran sujetos buscados en casi todos los territorios del mundo. Pero con unos buenos contactos se ganaron la impunidad, pese a los esfuerzos por atraparlos. La identidad del cliente no se revelaba nunca, pero Dixon infería que probablemente se tratase de algún alto cargo de la Guardia Civil que consideraría más efectivo ponerles un punto final a Mendo y De los Herreros con ayuda de asesinas pagas antes que con el sistema institucional corrupto.

Finalmente apareció la suma que ofrecían por cabeza. Unos cuantos miles de euros que irían directo a sus cuentas, con el correspondiente descuento que hacía la ICA, por supuesto.

—El señor Travis dijo que lo llame una vez que haya visto todo el informe. —agregó el operario.

—Gracias. Lo haré de inmediato, acepto el contrato.

—Perfecto.

Lasandra usó su línea directa con Benjamin Travis para dar la confirmación. Tras un mes sin nada que hacer, volver al ruedo la emocionaba. Pronto les daría la noticia a sus compañeras y comenzarían los preparativos.

Travis agregó que en cuanto pudiese les enviaría un informe con la identidad y ubicación del contacto que les proveería armas y equipos en territorio español. Lasandra le agradeció la oportunidad de trabajo usando el habitual tono formal que empleaba para hablar con su jefe.

A continuación cortó la comunicación y se dirigió a la sala de esparcimiento. En cuestión de horas se encontrarían en Madrid para llevar a cabo su primer trabajo "cuidadoso". No iban a una zona de guerra ni un sitio perdido en algún rincón del mundo, sino a una de las ciudades más grandes e importantes de Europa.

Pero aún así Lasandra pensaba que no iban a remover el sello de su trabajo sólo por el cambio de locación. No podía ocultar lo mucho que le gustaba disparar un RPG-7 y volar edificios y gente en pedazos. Había llegado el momento de que las llamadas "Ángeles de la Muerte" lleven el terror a las ciudades, donde nadie esperaría un espontáneo ataque de proporciones catastróficas.

Estarían bajo la lupa, pues tanto Travis como los superiores de la ICA querían ver de qué eran capaces en entornos completamente diferentes a los que estaban acostumbradas. La presión era fuerte, pero Lasandra se mostraba dispuesta a no decepcionarlos.


End file.
